1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding cellular phone and a slide cellular phone, and more particularly, to a folding cellular phone and a slide cellular phone which responds to an incoming call when it is opened/closed or slid.
2. Related Art of the Invention
In a conventional folding cellular phone, when an incoming call is received, in order to respond to the incoming call, two steps of operations are necessary. That is, a main body is opened and then an off-hook key is depressed.
However, in the conventional folding cellular phone, as the two steps of operations are required to respond to an incoming call, the usefulness is lower in comparison with an straight type cellular phone. Further, in the folding cellular phone which does not provide a small-window display unit for display of clock, battery indicator, call originator's telephone number upon reception of incoming call and the like in a closed status, when an incoming call is received, a call originator is unknown until the phone is opened. Accordingly, if the status of the cellular phone moves to a communication status even by opening the phone body, it is impossible for a user to select to answer or not to answer the incoming call in accordance with the originator of the incoming call.